minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Shear
(This page is a self insertion of JShear54) "NOOO MY BACON!" --Joseph's favorate line to repeat. Joseph is a 27 year old Anti-Hero hailing from an alternate universe which he has full control over called The JS Universe. He is well known in his Universe as the World's greatest Champion. He also has possession of a powerful device known as The Reality Controller, which can use to alter reality. He is also the Leader of Saucer City. Appearance Joseph has a light skin color, has brown hair and Hazel eyes. He wears a white shirt with dark brown camo sleeves attached. His shirt has a JS on the front and a Xenomorph Head on the back. in addition to this he has a satchel. He also wears dark blue sweatpants with light grey stripes going down the sides of them And red and white tennis shoes. Finally he wears a gold watch called The Reality Controller which it's name self explains what it can do. In other times He wears his Armor called "Shear Gear" Which consists or an iron studded sleeveless jacket. has an Iron shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a lether spiked one on his left shoulder. iron gauntlet on right hand and a green spiked glove on his left. he has an iron utility type belt and a gun holder. He has no leggings but has two knee pads: a diamond one and an iron one. Aswell as a dagger holder on his right leg. Has matching combat boots with his left boot having and Iron pad on the front of it. and finaly and Iron helmet with blue goggles attached. Personality Joseph in general is a nice person who is careing and supporting of others. but in other means is a selfish person although is more to helping others to help himself. He can also be a very shy person and not one to start the conversation. He formaly was a scared and tiny person at a young age however after giving himself a taste of survival he has mutured into a tough person, aside from being tough he is a jokester. He can apear as a nice person which he is but can be deseptive and change demeanors in the blink of an eye. when it comes to missions he will do any means to get the job done, but will help people if the mission requires or if lives are on the line. He self considers himself as "The Walking Dictionary" and a "master builder" which he often brags about. Relationships Sasha Sasha is Joseph's not so faithful Samese cat. He Found her alone as a baby Ocelot in the jungle located North of his house. He brought her home and tamed her. Sasha However is very rude and is a nuisance towards Joseph. but otherwise Joseph loves Sasha very much and the two always travel together. They are known as Team JS. J for Joseph and S for Sasha. Demetri Demetri is Joseph's mentor. They met when Demetri was holding a competition in which Joseph won and became his mentor. together they created The World's Heart which is located at The Reality's vein along with it's remote The Reality Controller. Demetri was also a former Old Builder however was thrown out because of his protest againts Hadrian. Jesse When Joseph meets Jesse for the first time he freaks out because Jesse is the leader of the Legendary Order of the Stone. In the JS Universe The Order is very famous. otherwise he tries to get on Jesse's good side. however when Jesse finds out that Joseph has Admin powers the two become distrustful of eachother. Nikki Joseph and Nikki arn't on good terms with eachother, Joseph looks down at Nikki and only pays attention to Jesse. Nikki tries to get reconized by Joseph but Joseph simply says she's trying to much. Petra Jesse and Petra are on good terms, Joseph looked towards Petra for better Fighting skills since he is a bad fighter. Afterwords Joseph offered To bring Petra on one of his adventures. Petra can determinedly go with him if Jesse chooses to ok the offer. Lukas Lukas and Joseph do not ineract much. They meet when Joseph visits Beacontown for the first time. Abilities Normal Abilities He is an intelligent person, He knows the key for survival and can survive almost everything. He Is a good builder and can even build as fast as the old builders as his mentor was an old builder. He is good at greifing and redstoning. He even knows alot about Potions and enchantments. however has bad fighting reflexes. Reality Controller Powers The Reality Controller allows Joseph to do nearly anything! including destroy the Universe in the blink of an eye. Dementional/Time/Universal travel Joseph can open tears to anywhere all across many realities. The Core Commandblock inside the World's heart is responcible for this power. Healing Joseph can be hurt and killed however his ability to rapidly regeneration makes him virtually indestructible. Flight Joseph can fly, it is a very helpful tool to building. Joseph only uses this power to building and veiw large area. but since he's afraid of hights he hovers instead. Super Strength Joseph can break anything instantly (Including bedrock). in addition he can push anything and run very fast. Omnificence Joseph likes to exparament with mobs using this power however his favorite custom mob to create is a Musheep (Mushrrom Sheep) Custom objects Joseph has created tons of objects, most notably a Diamond Shear, Or an Obsidian Sword (obsidian for sword material and a blaze rod instead of stick) Clothing generation Joseph likes to change his clothes's color scheme to match any situation. Teleportation Joseph hates Teleporting and would rather use an ender pearl or his Reality tears to get around. Telepathy He can Telepathicly speak to anybody he sees. He uses this ability to put the odds in his favor. Mind control Joseph can mind control anything he sees, however respects privacy and won't do it unless necessary. Size-Manipulation Joseph will grow if need be but only otherwise uses this tactic in combat. Item Generation Joseph uses this power to get anything he needs. such as a weapon or building blocks to build with. Electrokinesis Joseph can summon lighting. Telekinesis Joseph can move anything with his mind. and he means ANYTHING. Pyrokinesis Joseph can summon fire with his mind. He also used this power to enchant his weapons with flame aswell as create a sheild around him. this power also can summon lava. Hydrokinesis Joseph can summon water with his mind in large amounts. he uses this ability to stop fall damage. Shape-shifting Joseph can turn into any mob including custom ones. he can also change into anybody he wishes. however he prefers to keep his normal color scheme when doing so, making his disguises quite usless. Strengths Joseph's Strenghts come from his powers and knowledge. He can be deceptive and never be as he seems. He has been known to change sides randomly making him untrusted by all to make him unpredictable. Weaknesses Joseph Has a few Weaknesses. Since he always has Sasha with him, it's an easy way to attack him, however since Joseph made Sasha practically invincible. but Joseph still cares about Sasha and will do almost anything to protect her. The Reality Controller can also overload if using to much power casuing a huge pulse to happen distorting reality in the process which is dangerous and could cause Armageddon! which is bad and must never happen. Joseph is also a bad fighter which makes him easy to size up upon and defeat. Trivia *The JS on his shirt stands for his name Joseph Shear. *Joseph originally had a Skyblock on the front of his shirt and a Creeper face on back. however this was prior to him founding Saucer City *Joseph is from an alternate universe, this is the reason why Joseph's reality knows who the order is.